Una Imitación De Amor
by ShinjuUchihaKou
Summary: **** Leer Prologo ****
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

"**Aquel Mismo Instante en que te Enamoraste, Yo me di cuenta de que el destino ya estaba escrito para ti, tu debías sufrir el desprecio de mi amor y ahora solo queda un Ciclo Eterno De Dolor y Tristeza"**

Que pasaría si dos de los mejores Akatsuki se enamoraran de la persona equivocada y de la misma al mismo tiempo y que esta los ame a los dos…..

Deidara escucha sobre la arma secreta de Pein que tiene escondida tras una puerta y su objetivo es descubrir cual es esa arma mortal sin embargo al enterarse su vida cambia al enterase de que arma se trata.

Itachi al ver el arma tras un ataque de Konoha contra ellos cambia su forma de pensar viéndolo de otra forma, dejándose llevar por primera ver por sus sentimientos.

Los dos amando a la misma mujer tratan de ganar su corazón, sin saber que ella se empieza a enamora de ellos dándoles como prueba de cada caricia o sensación una Imitación de Amor, sin decirles que los ama mutuamente a los dos erróneamente por lo que pueda pasar.

Ella sin saber comete el peor error de su vida, y ellos sin importar las consecuencias la protegen hasta que los dos mueran. Sasori y los demás Akatsuki que llevan más tiempo saben del secreto pero lo ocultan sin dar ningún motivo de verdad a ellos dos

Quedando con esta pequeña idea de la historia lean y ojala le guste….

**SHANDARO! VAMOS POR LA HISTORIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **Este fanfic es solo una realización de diversión y entretenimiento, no es mi pensar hurtar alguno de los personajes o ideas de ellos solo dejo llevar a lo más grande mi imaginación y forma de pensar con lo personajes favorito que me gustan y lo que creo esta idea del FanFic es de- **ShinjuUchihaKou**

Atte: ShinjuUchihaKou

**Doble Imitacion De Amor**

"Yo los amo a los dos..."

Ahora contare una historia de un amor prohibido entre tres grandes ninjas que nunca habian conocido al amor hasta hace muy poco que se encontraron pero este amor jamas...

Cap. 1: Algo Dentro de Mi

En la aldea donde unos ninjas con capas y nuebes rojas se oculta en ellas 10 sombras se pueden notar en una cueva en el cual se ven extrallendo un raro poder de una persona si decir ninguna palabra...

-Oigan esto se empieza a hacer complicado...unn -se rompio el silencio una voz de una sombra con ojos azules que veia a los demas

-Simpre eres muy escandaloso

-¿Que dijiste?

El chico veia conodio a la otra sombra que al abrir los ojos se veian unos ojos rojos con mirada retadora igualamente

-Callatense los dos si esto se vulve mas complicado tengo mi arma secreta muy escondida... y con ellos nos libraremos -los dos al oir eso solo voltearon a ver a esos ojos Rinnegan que se dejaban ver al abrir- ahora los quiero a todos aqui mismo que tengo otros planes que decirles

la sombra desaprecia al ver caer a la persona y abrise un ojo del jutsu que estaba tras ellos, el chico de los ojos azules al oir eso solo asiste y desaparece junto con otro al lado mas bajo y grande

-Deidara, te dije que te quedaras callado esta vez -se escucho la voz ronca del sujeto

-A Maestro Sasori es inevitable al ver que nadie dice nada y todo es aburrido -mientras este se estiraba y se dirigia a un rio

-bueno apresuremonos para llegar a el sitio acordado

-Si, claro-decia el chico al voltear la mirada su mente se torna de muchas preuntas cual era ese ama secreta y quien era o por que la tenia escondida

Al ir llegando todos los Akatsuki estaban ahi esperando al noticia del lider...

-A te puedes apresurar -decia el mas alto de un color algo extraño con una enorme espada atras

-Tranquilo Kisame esto llevara muy poco -se esucho la voz fenenina atras del lider que solo dejaba ver una parte de su cuerpo

-Bueno el motivo esque lo planes van a cambiar de ahora en adelante si su objetivo es el Kyuuby todavia, Kisame e Itachi, Deidara y Sasori su proximo jinjurike es Gaara del Decierto entinden si algo sale mal y los siguen o no pueden con ellos vengan a este punto y tras esa puerta estara su salvacion -al decir eso este se posa frente a una pequeña puerta- sin no es nesesario no vengan por que si no se las veran muy mal -decia al desaprecer, los akatsuki solo asistieron al desaparecer uno por uno al final dos que anteriormente se miraron con odio ahora miraban la puerta con extrañesa, al desaprecer los dos juntos, tras llegar la noche se ve al chico de ojos azules y cabello ruibo viendo al cielo mientras su otro compañero no estaba

-nesesito saber que es -al decir esto Deidara baja del arbol donde estaba y se dirige a aquella puerta que estaba en ese lugar- ¿que sera?

el chico rubio al abrir la puerta no puede ver nada ya que todo esta oscuro y sin ningun lugar donde entre la luz hasta que algo ams lo inquieta

-Eres tu... -se escucho una voz suave de mujer al fondo de aquel lugar sin luz alguna

-Tu ¿quien eres?- decia el chico al oir la voz que se escucho en aquel lugar

-Quien soy, mi nombre es Shinju y tu ¿quien eres, acaso puedes verme?

-Mi nombre es Deidara soy de la aldea de la Roca, y no, no puedo ver nada, um -dando la vuelta para salir

-Es lo mejor Deidara no sera bueno verme ahora ¡VETE ANTES DE QUE EL VENGA Y TE VEA VETE! -se escucho el grito antes de que este caminara y se soprendiera al salir y quedarse con mas curiosidad llegando a la entrada y pensar muchas cosas viendo una silueta familiar

-Deidara que haces aqui

-Yo, pues nada solo me aburri de esperarte Maestro Sasori

-Bueno mañana en la noche partiremos asi que descansa

El otro akatsuki desaparecio dejando al otro chico viendo a las estrellas dejando pasar esa noche en cuanto nos dirigimos con las dos sombras que se dieron antes con los demas Akatsuki

-Crees que fuena buena idea- decia la voz femenina al ir con el otro sujeto

-No lo se pero esto es lo mejor creeme

Cuando terminan de hablar otra sombra extraña pasa y se dirige al lugar donde la puerta se encuentra sin que estos digan nada solo desaparen al oir un grito que se escucha en todo lugar dejando abrir el ojo del chico rubio y el ojo rojo del anterior

-¿que habra sido eso Itachi?- decia aquel sujeto alto

- No lo se Kisame -mientras su mente pensaba en muchas cosas mas

-Maestro Sasori escucho eso

-Si Deidara pero olvidalo no nos incumbe -mientras solo veia a otro lugar cambiando su aspecto sombrio a otro modo

al pasar esa noche los demas akatsuki partieron a exepcion de ellos dos

-Maestro Sasori, se fue otra vez, o vaya -camiando nuevamente a aquel lugar - porque se escucho alquel grito -sacando una vela- ahora si sabre quien es

al llegar deidara abre la puerta y entra nuevamente, encendiendo la vela y buscando en cada rincon viendo que el lugar esa humedo y frio con manchas de sangre por donde quiera que mirara, hasta que su vista se detuvo en un punto especifico donde un sello sujetaba una cadena que se dirigia a otro punto del lugar al ir siguiendola sus ojos se dilatan al ver lo que sus ojos ven

-¿quien es, otra vez tu?

-No, soy yo Deidara -decial algo nervioso y con la voz entrecortada

- y dime ¿puedes verme?

-si Puedo verte ahora

CONTINUARA….


End file.
